


23:47

by fknono



Series: All the time [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 18:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16815730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fknono/pseuds/fknono
Summary: Music was playing, lights dimmed.





	23:47

He is lying on my narrow bed, long legs dangling off the side. Music's playing, lights dimmed. It would have been romantic if only I was brave enough. To say those words, to him, seems impossible. To risk everything we have between us, this fragile friendship, tentative in the shadows of the barely lit room. I reach out to him, take a cigarette out of his hand and curl my lips around it, not yet inhaling the smoke.

“…after he was beaten up, we had to clean him with vodka because we didn’t have any water. Crazy, right?”

“Yeah”


End file.
